


My Friend Sam

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe



Category: Trick 'r Treat (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe
Summary: Little Mikey Holdyn moves to a new home on a farm where his parents struggle with their marraige and finances as the farm is a last ditch effort on their lives as they know it. When Little Mikey stumbles across a new friend who lives in the attic that no one else seems to be able to see, things start getting strange. As Halloween approaches his new friend begins asking Mikey for some dark favors. What would you be willing to do for your bestest friend? Trick r Treat!





	My Friend Sam

It was old. That was the first thing I noticed. It's age. It looked big but cold. It was painted white. The paint was chipping and stained in some places, marked with age and black dirt. 

"Well boys, what do you think?" Dad asked.

"It looks old." Dylan answered bluntly.

Dad turned and gave him a look.

"I think it's beautiful." Mom chirped with a grin, "It's just what we need."

"For the price we paid we got a bargain, and it's bigger than our old one." Dad explained proudly, holding mom around the waist with one arm as they looked over their purchase.

I stood there, feet planted firmly on the brown dusty ground, in silence. I held my comic book closer to my chest as I took a few steps away from the car and up to where my family stood.

Was this home?

An old white farmhouse hidden off a country road, in a new town, in a new place.

"Come on, Mikey. Let's go inside." Mom grinned, taking my hand.

We had spent the day cleaning the old house. It wasn't as shabby looking on the inside but it was still old fashioned. It wasn't dirty inside but Mom always liked to be sure everything was clean enough to her liking. Dad and Dylan brought in boxes of our things as Mom and I began placing them about the house. 

Dylan had already ran upstairs before I had and claimed his room before being called back to help unload boxes with Dad. Curiosity pulled my attention from the lamp I was putting away in the living room to look up those old wooden stairs. 

Just what was up there? Up on the second floor?

Putting the lamp down on some side table or another my feet took me to the steps. One step, then another, then another. It felt strange and eerie. Like I was being watched. Something about this old house reminded me of those scary movies Dylan would watch on tv sometimes. It was almost like the house itself felt some way about me going up stairs. Part of me felt like I was being pulled up those steps, part of me felt like I should run back down the stairs and to my mother.

The final step. I was upstairs now. It actually wasn't as intimidating as I thought it might have been. It looked relatively normal. A hallway, some doors, and a bright window with the sunlight cascading through to illuminate the area. This wasn't so bad.

Looking between the doors I opted for the second one on the left. Moving to the door I twisted the old scratched round brass handle and pushed open the door. A bathroom.

Nope, this wouldn't be my room.

Moving on I went to the next door on the right. This was a nice open room, with two windows that gave it a sunny glow. Stepping inside the room I made my way over to the windows to see that they over looked the cornfield. It was beautiful and golden. This would be it, this would be my room.

I smiled to myself and turned around to see a baseball hat I hadn't noticed before.

"Shit, Dylan." I cussed under my breath, saying a word in private that was forbidden in front of my parents otherwise I'd surely be punished with the awful taste of soap in my mouth.

It was Dylan's hat, which meant this was the room he had claimed as his. Being my bigger and much stronger brother, I wasn't about to have that fight with him. So I left the room and closed the door behind me.

Another door led to what would obviously be my parents' room, it was so big. Another led to a hallway closet and another to yet another bathroom.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I whined to myself.

Giving the hallway a stern though sad look for a moment I frowned. If they think I'm sleeping in a hallway closet, I'm calling grandma. Maybe Mom knows where my room is. Maybe I missed one or something. I need her help.

Turning I began back towards the stairs, my head buzzing with complaints and worries about my room when suddenly a frightening creek came from behind me. I jumped into the air and spun around with wide terrified eyes. 

What was this?

A ladder?

A ladder was now in the hallway before me, leading up to another floor of the house. Into the....attic.

Dust dotted the air as I looked up into the attic from below. It didn't look as dark as other attics. In fact it looked like that golden sunlight was up there too. Were there windows? Did I not notice them up there before?

Taking a big breath I lifted one foot onto the first rung of the ladder. With courage I continued on up one rung, then the next, then the next again until my head popped into the attic.

There were windows. And light. 

It was completely empty aside from two small cobwebs at either side of the room.

Was this it?

Was this my room?


End file.
